One Night
by LittleWolfLouise
Summary: Two supernaturals fall in love across a crowded bar. #Haylijah drabble


**This drabble is for the guest who reviewed "The Bond" and asked me to write more #haylijah stories. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the story is mine and no infringement is intended

* * *

 **One Night**

 **Elijah**

There she was at the bar again, drinking her two tequila's then leaving. Always alone and withdrawn from everyone around her. He began to watch for her, deliberately making the trip to Rousseau's each night just to see her beautiful expressive face. A myriad of emotions seem to flit across it, sadness, anger and a kind of heaviness of spirit but never joy. He wondered what burden she bore to make her like that. Then came the night of the full moon, and when she didn't appear it clicked that she was a werewolf. Of course if he had been closer he would have smelt her scent and realised, as there wasn't much an Original didn't know about the different supernatural species. You learn a lot in 1000 years.

He quickly finished his drink and headed to the bayou, half way there he checked himself. How would he be able to recognise her in wolf form? She didn't know him so why try and find her? Reluctantly he turned around, to head for home, and found the most beautiful wolf in his path. Normally wolves would attack but this one gave a long mournful cry then, slowly edged closer sniffing his vampire scent. Somehow Elijah knew it was her so he crouched down holding out his hand. The wolf, holding his eyes, licked it and a thrill ran through his body, it was the most sensual thing.

"You are as beautiful in wolf form as you are human." He said softly, stroking her fur. The wolf looked at him then bounded off into the forest and he gazed after it transfixed.

For a few months after that she no longer came into Rousseau's and although he went there every night, his hope of seeing her crumbled. He didn't know why she was that important to him. He didn't even know her name. All he knew was the pull of her was so strong it exceeded anything he had felt in centuries. Finally, one night, he had to admit to defeat, she wasn't coming back. He took one last swallow of his drink and, resigned, got up to leave.

"I'll have a tequila if you are buying." A voice said. He gave a slow smile, she had finally returned.

Turning he looked at her saying "Of course." He tried to be nonchalant but both knew it was an act. His heart was doing somersaults as he walked to the bar. He bought her the two tequila's she normally drank whilst he stuck to a double bourbon. She thanked him and said

"Seeing I have already kissed your hand you better know my name, it is Hayley. I know who **you** are Elijah Mikaelson, your family are legend." He acknowledged that by nodding, picking up her hand and kissing it. His eyes went black with passion as he took in her scent. They stared at one another for a long moment, then she downed her drink saying "let's get out of here."

She took him to a small shabby bedsit, where they started kissing before the door was barely shut. He pushed her back on the bed and took his clothes off, whilst she quickly undressed. They spoke not a word but there was a heady sexual excitement between them and he laid beside her placing gentle kisses on her neck and breasts. Small groans of pleasure came from her and she ran her hands over his fit body, pulling it closer. They were lost in each other kissing, touching and stroking until finally moving in sync they were as one. The sensations Elijah felt whilst making love with her was like nothing he had ever experienced and after he climaxed he laid next to her and whispered "you are my heart."

* * *

 **Hayley**

She noticed him from the moment she came through Rousseau's door, Elijah, the one called the "noble" original. He looked so handsome in his expensive suit with those dark eyes flicking around the bar until they rested on her. Pretending not to notice she kept her face in a frowning expression and ordered two Tequila's. After downing them she left the bar. She couldn't keep away, though, and every day she made a point of going into the bar and drinking her two tequila's sensing his brooding eyes on her. She didn't know why but from the moment she laid eyes on him she fell in love and it was intoxicating. Then the full moon came and she turned into her wolf self.

Whilst she was running to the bayou there he was, suddenly, in front of her. She moved cautiously forward, assessing him by smelling his scent and when he held his hand out she licked it, which sent a tremor through her. Elijah ruffled her fur and called her beautiful, but scared of the way he made her feel she ran off in the forest.

All her adult life she had drifted, never settling at any place or with anyone. Her pack had long been killed and she was the only surviving one, and an alpha to boot. Other packs did not welcome her so she ran free and wild but always so alone. With Elijah she felt **everything** , even though she had not uttered a word to him and those feelings caused her to stay away. Several months later she just had to come back and see if she felt the same. There he was, just about to leave Rousseau's, when she cheekily said "I'll have a tequila if you are buying." He gave a lazy smile and bought their drinks. The air sizzled between them and when he kissed her hand she knew he **was** the one.

Somehow they got back to her place and ended up making love. For the first time in her adult life she felt complete. Normally she would take her pleasure from a guy and move on for a while until she felt another attraction. With him it was different, it was pure and wonderful and when he called her "my heart" she knew he felt the same. She didn't know what their future held, she was a wolf and he a vampire and normally they would be on opposing sides but for once she wasn't going to run. He was hers and that was reason enough to stay.


End file.
